charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Clone Garu
Garu's clone has made his first appearance on the episode, "Romancing the Clone" He was first created when Garu learned his new ability called Garusion Illusion, and copied a bunch of clones from himself to use against Tobe for his advantage. However, when Tobe sprayed one of his clones with his dishonor spray by accident, that clone was able to turn into being incredibly dishonorable. He acted nothing like Garu, and more like a bad boy or a player for girls. Which is completely different from Garu's main personality. The other opposite subject that he has from Garu, is that he actually talks, but in an obnoxious manner. Garu's clone even developed a crush on Pucca when she came in to deliver his noodles saying, "Well aren't you the cutest delivery girl I ever did see." Obviously flirting with her. Pucca seemed to like him back, since he is Garu's clone, and he actually shows love for her unlike the real Garu. Garu seems to hate his clone, and tries to send him back in his body like all the other clones. But since he was hit with the dishonor spray, it had no effect on him to send him back. Only the clone could decide if he would like to go back or not, but making him want to go back seems very difficult for a self-absorbed jerk like him. Later on, Garu's clone asks Pucca out, and she accepts it. But when the real Garu comes in the Goh-Rong to defeat his clone, it interrupts Pucca's date with the clone. Santa Claus automatically comes up to settle the fight and relationship with Pucca. When Santa first asks the real Garu about what he thinks about Pucca as a perfect romantic partner. But he does not say anything because he is silent, and he doesn't want to exactly say anything about Pucca being his girlfriend. Santa awkwardly stares at him, and then skips onto asking what Garu's clone thinks of her. His line, "I'd take her out for a picnic. Ya know, watch the sunset, kiss, eat noodles all night." Pucca held her hands together with hearts coming out, and she giggled affectionately. Santa announced Garu's clone to be the winner for Pucca's boyfriend. When Pucca and the clone started kissing, Garu glared and scowled at the kiss and angrily walked off. But when Garu's clone opened his eyes while kissing Pucca, he saw Ching handing out some popcorn for everyone, then he automatically fell in love with Ching, and dumped Pucca for her. Ching did not seem to interested in him, and Pucca only got angry at him for dumping her. The clone tried to make everything better by saying, "What? It's not like we're commited in a real relationship, right...?" Only for Pucca to just grow furious at him, and beat him up. Before the real Garu left, he noticed that his clone was thrown on the wall, and he looked back and smiled at Pucca. Garu's clone then taunted Pucca by saying, "Is that the best you can do? Little girl...?" Pucca grew angrier and started beating him up again. The real Garu joined in and beat him up as well. Then the clone grew tired of Pucca's hardcore nature and disappeared back to Garu. Garu's clone was never seen in another episode before, but it would seem a little bit likely for him to make an appearance again. The answer is unknown for now however. Quotes “Eh, where you goin’ tough guy.” “Wow you’re as good lookin’ as I am.” “Man, what is with the booby traps around here!” "Well aren't you the cutest delivery girl I ever did see." “Come on Sugar Dumplin’, lets eat.” "What? It's not like we're in a committed relationship, right...?" "Is that the best you can do? Little girl?" “Women, I’ll never understand ‘em. Good luck buddy she’s all yours, I’m outta here.” Credit Pucca Wiki Category:Pucca characters Category:TV characters Category:TV Show villains Category:Antagonists Category:Television series Category:Television Series Category:Film characters Category:Clones Category:Asian Characters Category:Japanese